mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pinkie Apple Pie/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: A co ty robisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Aaa! :Pinkie Pie: Aaa, nawzajem! Ale to nie jest odpowiedź na pytanie, głuptasie. chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Robię badania genealogiczne. :Pinkie Pie: Aaa-uuu-och. do Spike'a Nie wiem co to takiego. :Spike: Genealogia to badanie historii rodziny. No wiesz, skąd ktoś pochodzi i z kim jest spokrewniony. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, fascynujące. :Twilight Sparkle: Może lepiej weź zwój z… góry. :Pinkie Pie: Aha… Interesujące… Rozumiem… Y, to ma sens… Tego to się domyślałam… CO?!? To jest po prostu kompletnie genialne! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że to aż takie czadowe?! Genealogia jest lepsza niż wata cukrowa polana warstwą czekolady! uderzenie Nigdy nie uwierzycie, z kim podobno jestem spokrewniona! :pukanie :Pinkie Pie: Cześć, kuzynko! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Applejack: Och, to jest tak niesamowite, że wprost trudno uwierzyć! :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie! Wspaniała nowina! :Apple Bloom: Mam jeszcze jedną siostrę! Mam jeszcze jedną siostrę! :Lektor: Pinkie Apple Pie :Pinkie Pie: O, właściwie to kuzynkę czwartego stopnia z drugiej linii po kądzieli, ale to jest dokładnie tak jak siostra! :Applejack: Staram się nie mówić o tym głośno przy kucykach, które nie są z rodziny, bo nie chcę, żeby nam zazdrościły, ale… :Apple Bloom: To jest najlepsza rodzina na świecie! :sprężyny :Applejack: Istotnie tak jest! Będzie ci się podobało w rodzince Apple. Mamy wśród nas małą figlarkę… :uderzenie, odbicie :Pinkie Pie: brawo :Applejack: I siłacza… :Big McIntosh: Iitak. :zostaje rozpaćkane :Applejack: I oczywiście jest Babcia Smith, która wie wszystko o wszystkim. :Babcia Smith: Tak, ślimak Ponyville'ski hibernuje się na czterdzieści księżyców. :Pinkie Pie: Coś takiego! :Applejack: I jeszcze jestem ja. i wypuszcza powietrze Czujesz ten słodki zapach jabłek, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: niucha :Applejack: To było retoryczne. Oczywiście, że czujesz! Jesteś teraz Apple'ówną! :Apple Bloom: A Applejack jest głową naszej rodziny! :Applejack: Och, Apple Bloom, jesteś miła, ale— :Apple Bloom: To prawda! Przecież to ty rozdzielasz wszystkim zadania, pilnujesz terminów i do tego masz mnóstwo własnych spraw. :Big McIntosh i Babcia Smith: Mm-hmm. :Pinkie Pie: Ja już byłam szczęśliwa jako Pie, a od teraz będę mieć jeszcze taką wspaniałą rodzinkę! :Apple Bloom: Odkąd w niej jesteś, stała się jeszcze fajniejsza! rytmicznie Z rodzinką, z rodzinką chodzisz z dobrą minką! :Pinkie Pie: Najlepszy familijny piruet w historii! :uderzenie :Applejack: Ech, nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego wcześniej nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. Hmm… :Apple Bloom: Coś nie tak, siostro? :Applejack: Właściwie to nie widzę, gdzie tu jest napisane, że jesteśmy rodziną. :Pinkie Pie: To jeeeee– dech –eeeeest tutaj. :Applejack: Na serio? :Pinkie Pie: Aha. Applesauce z pierwszej linii rodziny Apple jest cioteczną siostrą czwartego stopnia prababci Pie! :Applejack: Widzę to zdanie o naszej prapraciotce Applesauce i ciotecznej siostrze czwartego stopnia, ale to ostatnie słowo jest niewyraźne. Jesteś pewna, że tu jest Pie? :Pinkie Pie: No może to się troszeczkę zatarło, ale w sumie jest całkiem czytelne. Gdy to przeczytałam, w głębi serca wiedziałam, że to prawda. :Babcia Smith: Ee, kochani, czyż to nie jest po prostu urocze? :Applejack: No tak, na pewno, tylko nie chcę, żebyśmy sobie robili nadzieję, dopóki nie będziemy pewni. :Apple Bloom: To w takim razie co mamy zrobić, żeby się tego dowiedzieć? :Babcia Smith: Ee… Wiem! Kuzynka Goldie Delicious! Wierzcie mi, że jej dom to jest prawdziwe muzeum historii rodziny Apple. Jeśli jakiś kucyk ma dowody na poparcie teorii Pinkie, to ona. :Applejack: Och, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. W końcu Goldie Delicious nie mieszka tak daleko od nas, a już od dawna nigdzie nie wyjeżdżaliśmy w gronie rodzinnym. Czy wy myślicie o tym samym, o czym ja myślę? :Apple'owie: Wycieczka rodzinna! :Babcia Smith: Czy któryś kucyk widział mój podróżny czepek? :Apple Bloom: Chodzi o ten, który masz na głowie? :Babcia Smith: Nie! :Apple Bloom: Wygląda zupełnie tak samo jak— :Babcia Smith: To nie jest ten! Chyba wiem, co mówię! :Applejack: Słuchajcie, rodzinka! Ponieważ Pinkie Pie jest jeszcze u siebie i się szykuje, czy możecie na chwilę podejść? Chciałabym wam coś powiedzieć. :Babcia Smith: Ee, pewnie źdźbło utkwiło mi między zębami. Wstyd! Ładnie powitałam nowego członka rodziny. :Applejack: Ee, nie, babciu, twoje zęby są w porządku. Chciałabym was prosić, żebyśmy wszyscy dołożyli starań, aby pokazać Pinkie Pie, że jesteśmy naprawdę superzgraną rodziną. Chcemy, żeby poznała rodzinę, z której prawdopodobnie pochodzi, ale z jak najlepszej strony. Zgadzacie się? :Babcia Smith: O, parska. Nic się nie martw, kwiatuszku, jesteśmy świetną rodziną, a ona na pewno to doceni. :Apple Bloom: Założę się, że mój przyszły znaczek będzie przedstawiał mnie jako najgrzeczniejszego kucyka na świecie, bo ja będę supergrzeczna! Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Eetak. :Pinkie Pie: Jesteście gotowi, bo ja już mogę jechać-jechać-jechać! :Applejack: Ee, Big Mac, czy jesteś pewien, że potrzebujemy aż tylu rzeczy? :Big McIntosh: Eetak. :Applejack: Jesteś przekonany, że dasz radę pociągnąć taki ciężar? :Big McIntosh: Eetak. :Applejack: A nie boisz się, że nasz wóz nie wytrzyma takiego obciążenia? :Big McIntosh: wzdycha Nie! :Applejack: To… grzywy do góry i ruszajmy w drogę! :Apples to the Core :trzask :Applejack: Big Mac! Przecież mówiłeś– ee, że… no… znaczy… nie, żebym cię obwiniała, ponieważ w tej rodzinie się nie obwiniamy, ale pamiętam, jak mówiłeś, że nasz wóz wytrzyma takie obciążenie. :Apple Bloom: No i jak my się teraz dostaniemy do cioci Goldie Delicious? :Babcia Smith: Nie mam pojęcia, ale uważam też, że nie ma sensu wracać. Jesteśmy bliżej kuzynki Goldie niż naszego domu. :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha A ja mam genialny pomysł! Słuchajcie, rodzinna… wyprawa rzeką! :Applejack: Heh. Jeden mały problem – nie zabraliśmy tratwy. cicho Jedyna rzecz, której nie zabraliśmy. :Babcia Smith: Za moich młodych lat używaliśmy żywicy sosnowej do sklejania i mocowania różnych rzeczy. :Applejack: To jest… ee… fascynujące. Nie wiem, w czym ma to pomóc, ale to szalenie interesujące. :Babcia Smith: O-pff! Nie rozumiesz, na moją szarlotkę?! Zbudujemy sobie porządną tratwę z kawałków rozbitego wozu, które skleimy ze sobą sosnową żywicą. :Applejack: Hm, warto spróbować. :Pinkie Pie: Łuhu! :Applejack: Mogło być gorzej, tak myślę. I pamiętajcie, tym razem zabieramy tylko to, co niezbędne. :Pinkie Pie: E, czekajcie chwilę! :aparatu :Pinkie Pie: Ta fotka będzie do mojego albumu! :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, kiedy ty to zdążyłaś zrobić? :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, dla rodziny zawsze znajdujesz czas. :plusk :Applejack: Łuhu, udało się! :Pinkie Pie: Powiedzcie „rzeka”! :Pinkie Pie: No dobrze, czyli twierdzisz, że jeśli odważę się na skok, to spadochron się otworzy? :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Pinkie Pie: Oo, głęboka myśl! :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Applejack: O-o! Dobra, kochani, proszę, powiedzcie, że mapa nie zmokła, bo wygląda na to, że będzie nam bardzo potrzebna. :Apple Bloom: Jest tutaj! ::Kto znalazł mapę? ::Ja znalazłam mapę! ::M, potem A, potem jeszcze P ::Gdy chcesz znaleźć mapę, wtedy poproś mnie ::Jestem Apple— :O-o. :Applejack: wzdycha :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big McIntosh: krzyczą :kliknięcie aparatu :Apple Bloom: Yyy… :Applejack: zęby Prosiłam tylko, żebyś mi ją przyniosła. Żadnych śpiewów, żadnych tańców, żadnych zabaw. Miałaś tylko przynieść. :Big McIntosh: Yytak. :Pinkie Pie: Powiedzcie „kochające się rodzeństwo”! :aparatu :Pinkie Pie: Uu, ale słodko wyszliście! :Babcia Smith: Nie przejmujcie się! Podróżowałam po tej rzece jako źrebak i znam ją jak własne kopyto. :Applejack: Jesteś pewna, że wiesz, którędy płynąć? :Babcia Smith: Czy żuk lipcowy lubi chować się trawie? :Applejack: Ee… tego nie wiem. :Babcia Smith: No, a ja to wiem! Wiem też, że mamy płynąć na południe. A teraz odsuń się, młoda. :Applejack: Em, babciu? :Babcia Smith: Tak? :Applejack: Czy będziemy płynąć przez jakąś jaskinię? :Babcia Smith: Aa, nie martw się! Najstraszniejsza jaskinia w Equestrii jest gdzie indziej. :Apple Bloom: Najstraszniejsza jaskinia w Equestrii? :Babcia Smith: Oo, koszmarna, pełna bestii, które pożrą każdego, kogo zobaczą. :Pinkie Pie: Uu, ale się boję! Opowiedz jeszcze! :Babcia Smith: Oo, kucyki do niej wchodzą, ale już z niej nie wracają. :Applejack: I jesteś pewna, że to nie ta jaskinia, ta, do której właśnie płyniemy? :Babcia Smith: Słuchaj, Applejack, czy to ładnie podważać słowa starszych kucyków? :Pinkie Pie: piszczy :Applejack: Ech, jasne, że nie. :Babcia Smith: Tak też uważam. A teraz usiądźcie wszyscy wygodnie, a sterowanie zostawcie starej Babce Smith. Widzicie? Mówiłam wam, że— :ryki :Apple'owie: krzyki :aparatu :Pinkie Pie: Mam go! Najfajniejszy niezidentyfikowany potwór na świecie! Powiedzcie „przerażające”! :Apple'owie: krzyki :aparatu :Pinkie Pie: nuci :Babcia Smith: To chyba jednak była ta najstraszniejsza jaskinia. O, oczywiście chciałam przez nią przepłynąć. Niespodziewane przygody są dobre na stawy. :Pinkie Pie: Jaką mądrą mamy babcię! :Applejack: Aha. Babciu, czy mogłabyś odejść od koła sterowego? Najwyższy czas, żebym ja je przejęła. :Babcia Smith: Och, czy ja cię tak uczyłam traktować starsze kucyki? :Pinkie Pie: Uu-uu! No właśnie! :Applejack: Uczyłaś mnie, żeby słuchać głosu rozsądku, a mój głos rozsądku mówi, że musimy dotrzeć do Goldie Delicious w jednym kawałku. :Babcia Smith: I w jednym kawałku zamierzam nas tam dowieźć! :Applejack: To bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony, ale uważam, że dość już zrobiłaś na jeden dzień. :Babcia Smith: I wydaje ci się, że będziesz wiedziała, którędy trzeba płynąć. :Pinkie Pie: Hmmmmmmm? :Applejack: Wiedziałabym na pewno, gdyby mapa nie znalazła się za burtą! :Apple Bloom: Hej! Nie byłoby żadnego „za burtą”, gdyby Big Mac nie przeładował wozu! :Big McIntosh: Eetak– hej! :Applejack: No właśnie! Dlatego uważam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli od tej chwili ja będę sprawować pieczę nad wszystkim. :Apple'owie: się :kwakanie, skrzek orła :Applejack: się śmieje :Pinkie Pie: Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jak dla mnie jesteście super-hiper i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wkleję do albumu zdjęcia tego niesamowitego wodospadu! :szumi :kwakania :Apple'owie: krzyki :Apple'owie: krzyczą :kliknięcia aparatu :plusk :Babcia Smith: Hm, mówiłam, że żywica sklei te deski na mur-beton. :trzask :Apple'owie: krzyczą :pękają :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy :Apple'owie: stękają :Pinkie Pie: Nareszcie! Nareszcie! Dojechaliśmy do Goldie Deliciousciousciouscious! Słuchajcie! Jest jakiś list! chichocze :Applejack: Ech, Pinkie Pie, może byś nam to przeczytała na głos? :Pinkie Pie: Och, jasne, sorki! Nawet go jeszcze nie zaczęłam czytać, tylko podziwiałam ten śliczny papier. No dobrze, napisała, że wybrała się po sprawunki, ale wkrótce wróci do domu. Och, to doskonale! :Apple Bloom: Dlaczego to doskonale? :Pinkie Pie: Dlatego, że będę mieć trochę czasu na wywołanie kolejnych zdjęć! Narka! :Apple Bloom: To nasza najgorsza podróż… w życiu. :Big McIntosh: Iitak. :Applejack: Nie wybaczę sobie tego, że ona była świadkiem naszych bezsensownych awantur. Ach, słowo daję, żałuję, że tak się z tobą pokłóciłam, że oderwałam koło sterowe od tratwy. Zupełnie straciłam panowanie nad sobą. :Babcia Smith: Oo, to nie była twoja wina. Ja też czasem robię się uparta jak stary kozioł. Powinnam ci oddać ster, zanim to się stało. :Apple Bloom: To przeze mnie mapa wpadła do wody. :Big McIntosh: Ja jestem odpowie— :Babcia Smith: Nie, nie, Big Mac, nie mamy do ciebie pretensji o to, że zapakowałeś za dużo rzeczy i wóz się rozpadł. Chciałeś tak jak my, żeby Pinkie Pie miała komfortową podróż. :Applejack: Moim zdaniem powinniśmy powiedzieć Pinkie Pie, że nawet jeśli naprawdę pochodzi z rodziny Apple, to wcale nie jest zobowiązana, żeby uważać się za naszą krewną. :Babcia Smith: Jasne jak jabłkowy miąższ. :Pinkie Pie: Czy wy sobie żartujecie?! Wy jesteście najlepszą rodzinką na świecie! :Applejack: Dlaczego tak uważasz? Zaczęliśmy podróż w zgodzie i harmonii, a teraz spójrz na nas. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, patrzę na was! Nadal jesteście w zgodzie i harmonii. Kochająca się rodzina, która potrafi przyznać się do błędów! Nigdy się nie poddajecie, nawet w najtrudniejszych chwilach. :Apple Bloom: Ona powiedziała bardzo ważną rzecz. :Pinkie Pie: Nie jesteście tylko rodziną, ale też przyjaciółmi, a ja bardzo chcę należeć do waszej rodziny! :Apple Bloom: My też bardzo chcemy, żeby tak było! :Pinkie Pie: Jupii! chichocze :Goldie Delicious: No, proszę. Ledwo wyszłam po sprawunki. :Pinkie Pie: Dzień dobry! :Goldie Delicious: Dzień dobry, witajcie! :Applejack: Pani pewnie jest Goldie Delicious. Miło nam panią poznać. :Goldie Delicious: Mm, a wy to kim jesteście? :Pinkie Pie: Jesteśmy Apple'owie! :Applejack: No, mamy nadzieje, że wszyscy, ale chcemy się dowiedzieć, czy Pinkie Pie jest naszą kuzynką czwartego stopnia po kądzieli. :Goldie Delicious: Oo, trzeba było tak od razu! Jeśli jakiś kucyk może pomóc w rozwiązywaniu genealogicznych zagadek, to ja. stęka Oo, bardzo przepraszam za tę sytuację. chichocze Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się gości. Pozwolicie, że wcisnę się pierwsza? stęka :marudzą :Goldie Delicious: Muszę naoliwić… te stare zawiasy. O-och! Chwileczkę, moi drodzy, tylko usunę parę rzeczy z przejścia. O, ach! Zejdź z tego, psinko, dobra? Chodź tu, kiciu. Zapraszam do środka! Przepraszam za bałagan. :stado kotów miauczy i mruczy :Applejack: O-a! :Goldie Delicious: Tylko ostrożnie. One należały do twojego prapraprastryja Apple Tarta. :Apple Bloom: A to do kogo? :Goldie Delicious: To mój podwieczorek… sprzed paru tygodni. :mruczą :Goldie Delicious: kurz E-e. Tutaj mam kompletną kronikę historii naszej rodziny. To nie to… ani nie to… Hm, to też nie… Oo, to na pewno nie to… Znalazłam coś! O rety! :Babcia Smith: O rety, co tam jest? :Pinkie Pie: Czyli że jednak nie jestem Apple? :Goldie Delicious: Właśnie w tym rzecz, że nie wiem. Ta strona jest zamazana. Jest mi bardzo przykro, ale nie potrafię ci pomóc. :Pinkie Pie: Proszę nie przepraszać, nic się nie stało! Jestem tylko troszkę zawiedziona, że nie dowiem się na pewno, czy należę do tej rodziny. :Applejack: A ja jestem tego pewna! :Pinkie Pie: Co masz na myśli? Nie możesz wiedzieć! :Applejack: Mogę cię zapewnić, że to nieistotne, co jest w księgach, a czego nie ma. Po tym wszystkim, co z nami przeszłaś i co wytrzymałaś, mam pewność, że jesteś Apple od kopyt do głowy. :Babcia Smith: Na kwaśne jabłka! :Apple Bloom: Jak bum-cyk-cyk! :Big McIntosh: Iitak! :Pinkie Pie: Uhu! Powiedzcie „najlepszy rodzinny przytulas”! :Apple'owie: Najlepszy rodzinny przytulas! :aparatu :Applejack: Wielkie dzięki za ten wózek, Goldie! Zobaczymy się wkrótce! :Goldie Delicious: Na pewno nie chcecie zabrać paru oryginalnych pamiątek rodzinnych? :rumor :miauczy :Big McIntosh: Yynie. :Apples to the Core (repryza) :Applejack: Twilight powiedziała, że tę przygodę koniecznie musimy opisać w pamiętniku. Chyba napiszę o tym, że być dobrą rodziną, to nie znaczy być rodziną doskonałą, tylko wspierać się nawzajem w najtrudniejszych chwilach i umieć sobie wybaczać, kiedy ktoś popełni błąd. :Apple Bloom: Nie zapomnij dodać, że dobrych przyjaciół też można traktować jak rodzinę. :Big McIntosh: Yytak. :Apple Bloom: Czekaj chwilę! Może ja to napiszę. Umiem opowiadać tak, żeby było zabawnie. :Babcia Smith: A ja mam wieloletnie doświadczenie w opowiadaniu historii. Hej, do stu wiązek słomy! Dokąd to się wybierasz? :Apple'owie: się :Pinkie Pie: widzów Patrzcie na mnie, ja też należę do rodziny Apple! Ciągle się kłócę! Kłócę, kłócę, kłócę! Ble, ble, ble, ble. się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Pinkie Apple Pie Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu